


Ten Years Later

by JeniKat



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Elena est vampire depuis sept ans. Elle voyage seule à travers le monde. Plus de Damon ni de Stefan auprès d'elle. A Munich, elle tombe sur Kol, le plus jeune frère des Originels. Ils passent la soirée ensemble...
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce/Stefan Salvatore, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 5





	Ten Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Mon tout premier Kolena qui remonte à 2012 !
> 
> Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Munich, Allemagne !

Elena bascula la tête en arrière, encore secouée par le délicieux sang de la jeune fille qu'elle venait de mordre et qui était sous hypnose. Se mordant le poignet, Elena fit boire son sang à la fille afin que la marque de morsure au cou disparaisse, puis, l'hypnotisa de nouveau :

\- « Oublie ce que vient de se passer ! »

La jeune fille sembla revenir d'un très long sommeil, et sortit de la ruelle, tandis qu'Elena s'éclipsa.

Marchant dans la nuit dans les rues de Munich, elle reçue un texto. C'était Caroline !

« Tyler me gonfle, je me tire. »

'Où tu comptes aller ?'

« J'ai toujours voulu visiter Paris. »

'T'as raison.'

« Les mecs, ça craint. »

'Entièrement d'accord.'

« Je te rappelle dès que j'ai atterri. »

'Ok'

Alors qu'elle envoyait ce message, Elena percuta quelqu'un et failli l'envoyer sur les roses, quand elle reconnue le plus jeune frère de Klaus.

\- « Kol ? » tenta-t-elle.  
\- « Elena ? » dit-il, aussi étonné qu'elle.  
\- « Wow, euh, c'est bien le dernier endroit où je m'attendais à voir un Originel. » dit-elle.  
\- « Moi je suis surtout étonné de te voir sans tes deux toutous, sans t'offenser. » dit-il.  
\- « Oh, ces deux-là ! » soupira-t-elle. « C'est une longue histoire. »  
\- « Elena, tu as du sang sur la lèvre. » lui dit-il.  
\- « Oh ! » fit-elle simplement.

Kol, en bon gentleman qu'il était, la débarrassa des deux gouttes de sang sur sa lèvre, puis, lui dit :

\- « Alors, tu es des nôtres ! »  
\- « Eh ouais, je m'y suis faite ! » lui dit-elle en souriant.  
\- « Si je peux me permettre, t'es vraiment sexy. » la complimenta-t-il.  
\- « Merci ! » sourit-elle. « Tu devrais dire à Klaus d'aller à Paris. »  
\- « Si je te disais qu'il y ait déjà ? » dit-il.  
\- « Alors tu lui diras que Caroline vient de quitter Tyler et qu'elle s'apprête à aller à Paris. » expliqua-t-elle.  
\- « Tu viens de jeter ton amie dans les bras de mon frère, ou je rêve ? » s'amusa Kol.

Elena lui servit un regard qui voulait dire "Va savoir", et Kol, qui adorait embêter son frère, prit son téléphone et lui envoya un texto.

\- « Et voilà, c'est fait ! » dit-il en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il prit Elena en train de le mater de la tête aux pieds, sans gêne.

\- « T'as fini de mater ? » demanda-t-il, sans cacher un sourire.  
\- « J'essaie de t'imaginer sans tes vêtements. » répondit-elle.  
\- « Je peux arranger ça. » rit-il.

Elena rit à son tour, quand Kol eut une petite idée derrière la tête.

\- « Est-ce que tu accepterais de passer la soirée, et pourquoi pas, la nuit avec moi ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « Tu me demandes de faire un pacte avec le Diable ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.  
\- « Ah non, là tu confonds avec Nik ! » répondit-il en lui tendant les mains.  
\- « D'accord ! » accepta-t-elle en prenant ses mains.

Kol l'entraîna avec elle dans les rues de Munich, et ils finirent par arriver devant une discothèque pleine à craquer.

\- « Hey, Karl ! » appela Kol en s'adressant à un videur.  
\- « Kol, mon pote comment ça va ? » le salua le videur.  
\- « Super ! » répondit Kol. « Je te présente Elena. »  
\- « Amusez-vous bien ! » dit le videur en les laissant entrer.

Sans se lâcher des mains, Kol et Elena allèrent au bar, traversant la foule de gens qui se déhanchaient sur We Found Love de Rihanna. Elena donna une pression sur la main de Kol et l'attira à elle et commença à danser. Plus que ravi, Kol l'imita, mais il devint un peu fou quand elle colla son bassin au sien. Il colla sa bouche à son oreille et lui dit :

\- « Ne commence pas à jouer avec le feu ou tu risques de te brûler. »

Elena lui montra ses veines autour des yeux, pour jouer, qui disparurent aussitôt, et ils allèrent enfin au bar. Elena regarda le serveur et lui demanda de la vodka et deux petits verres. Quand il lui tendit la bouteille, Elena la prit et hypnotisa ce pauvre barman :

\- « Laisse-nous la bouteille et dégage ! »

Kol prit les deux petits verres dans ses mains, un sourire aux lèvres, et Elena le suivit jusqu'à une table où un couple s'embrassait. Kol les hypnotisa vite fait pour qu'ils déguerpissent, et Elena s'affala sur le fauteuil à côté de Kol. Elle ouvrit la bouteille et en versa dans les deux verres.

\- « Cul sec ma belle ! » dit Kol en prenant un verre.  
\- « A la tienne, beau brun ! » dit Elena.

Ils trinquèrent et burent cul sec. Ils firent pareil à trois reprises, puis, Elena se plaça de façon à allonger ses jambes sur celles de Kol. Elle portait une jupe outrageusement courte, et une paire de bottes en cuir. Alors son haut ! Un bustier court et ses cheveux étaient rameutés en une queue de cheval, dont quelques mèches s'échappèrent.

\- « Elena, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire quand je vois comment t'es habillé ? » souleva Kol.  
\- « Hum, disons que j'ai simplement envie de jouer avec le feu ce soir. » répondit-elle en frottant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre.

Il arqua les sourcils dans sa direction et ça la fit rire.

Elle le regarda plus attentivement. Il était beau ! Pourquoi tous les Originaux étaient-ils aussi sexy ? Pas étonnant que Caroline ait eut du mal à résister à Klaus. Il était diablement sexy, mais Kol, cette petite étincelle d'insouciance qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux l'attirait plus que de raison. Après tout, ça faisait huit ans qu'elle errait toute seule à travers le monde. Elle avait définitivement rompue avec Stefan et s'était éloignée des Salvatore, et cette séparation lui avait fait le plus grand bien. S'amuser ne lui fera pas de mal. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Caroline :

« Terminé l'abstinence, je suis tombée sur Kol et je vais m'amuser. Au fait, Klaus est à Paris, et il sait que tu viens, amuse-toi bien ! »

Une fois le message envoyé, elle se rapprocha de Kol, prit la bouteille de vodka et la porta à sa bouche. Le liquide brûlant l'envoûta. Kol s'empara de la bouteille et fit pareil.

\- « Je meurs de faim. » dit Elena.  
\- « Je vais t'embrasser avant. » dit Kol.  
\- « A ta guise ! » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se laissa embrasser, et à la minute où la langue de Kol toucha la sienne, elle su qu'elle n'aurait aucun regret sur ce qui se passera par la suite. Ce qu'il embrassait bien ! Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, et Kol en profita pour caresser ses courbes. Elle lui mordit la lèvre à l'en faire saigner, et aspira le sang de Kol. Elle le regarda en se léchant la lèvre, et Kol, les crocs sortant, lui mordit le cou. Son sang était divin. C'était assez, voire très, aphrodisiaque. Il bascula la tête en arrière et savoura le reste du sang d'Elena dans sa bouche, qui descendit dans sa gorge lentement.

\- « Wow ! » fit-il tandis qu'Elena lui essuya le coin de la bouche avec le pouce.  
\- « On ferait mieux de partir avant qu'ils apprennent que les vampires existent. » lui susurra-t-elle.  
\- « Chez toi ou chez moi ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « Hum, chez toi ! » décida-t-elle.

Toute retournée par le baiser qu'elle avait reçue, Elena se laissa traîner hors de la discothèque et, une fois à l'abri des regards, Kol la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée, et s'éclipsa dans les beaux quartiers.

L'appartement de Kol était plutôt pas mal, pour un homme disons.

\- « Ah, c'est plus calme. » se délecta-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le canapé du salon.  
\- « Vin ? Champagne ? Vodka ? » proposa-t-il.  
\- « On reste sur la vodka. » dit-elle.

Kol arriva avec deux petits verres propres, et Elena s'assit pour lui laisser une place. Elle but un premier verre, puis, Kol lui posa une question à laquelle elle aurait préférée ne pas avoir à répondre :

\- « Euh, Elena, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Stefan ? »

Elle soupira et se servit un autre verre. Bon, autant lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir et ensuite elle serait tranquille.

\- « Disons qu'après ma transformation, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je le pensais, et j'ai appris des trucs. »

Flash-back :

Dix ans plus tôt !

Confinée chez elle depuis des semaines, Elena avait héritée d'une bague pour sortir en plein jour grâce à Bonnie. Dès l'instant où elle était devenue un vampire, des bribes de souvenirs effacés lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa première rencontre avec Damon. Sa première vraie rencontre, juste avant l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à ses parents. Il l'avait prise pour Katherine, et juste avant que la voiture de ses parents n'approche, il lui avait effacé la mémoire en lui disant des trucs. Puis, il y a eu le soir venu de son sauvetage lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée par Trevor et Rose. Damon lui avait avoué son amour pour elle, et lui avait une fois de plus effacé la mémoire. Elle en avait marre. Certes, elle avait décidée de se remettre avec Stefan car c'est lui qu'elle aimait, mais comment faire avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre ?

\- « Elena ? »

Elle leva la tête et vit Damon.

\- « Dégage ! » souffla-t-elle.  
\- « Je sais que j'ai mal agis, mais je l'ai fait pour ton bien, et la seconde fois quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais c'était pour mon frère, je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre. » s'expliqua le vampire.  
\- « J'aurais pu gérer ça Damon, mais t'es qu'un égoïste et tu passes ton temps à te servir de tes pouvoirs. Là, il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles avant que je m'énerve. » lui conseilla-t-elle.  
\- « Elena... »  
\- « Va t'en ! » claqua-t-elle.

Deux jours plus tard, c'est Stefan qui était venu, et, blottit contre lui, ils avaient décidés de quitter la ville. C'était trop dangereux, et Elena ne voulait pas se trouver dans les parages quand Klaus retrouverait son corps. Ils partirent en Italie, en Espagne et en Grèce, mais, Damon les retrouva en Espagne et une dispute éclata.

\- « Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille Damon ? » tempêta-t-elle. « Je suis pas prête de te pardonner. »  
\- « Mais pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que je l'ai fait pour te protéger ? » claqua-t-il.  
\- « Ouais, tu voulais seulement me protéger. » cracha-t-elle. « Stefan, dis quelque chose. »  
\- « Tu sais ce que j'en pense et c'est votre problème. » dit Stefan.  
\- « Quoi ? » s'écria Elena.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Elena su ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. Elle alla dans sa chambre et boucla ses valises.

\- « J'ai besoin d'air, alors ne me suivez pas, aucun de vous ! » leur dit-elle une fois devant eux.

Elle embrassa Stefan une dernière fois, et s'en alla. Elle prit le premier train pour la France, et s'engouffra dans les tréfonds de la Bretagne.

Fin du flash-back !

\- « Pendant cette séparation, j'ai réalisé que mes sentiments pour Stefan n'étaient plus aussi fort qu'avant, alors je l'ai appelé et on a longuement parlé. A présent, moins on se voit, mieux c'est. » termina-t-elle de raconter.  
\- « Et, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant neuf ans ? » demanda Kol.  
\- « J'ai voyagé. Je suis tombée sur Katherine, avec qui j'ai eu une longue conversation, et c'est elle qui m'a appris à me contrôler avec les humains. Qui l'aurait cru ? » s'amusa-t-elle.  
\- « Vous êtes de la même famille, et vous avez aimé le même garçon alors… » dit Kol.  
\- « Peut-être ! » dit-elle.  
\- « Et ton frère ? Et Bonnie ? » questionna-t-il.  
\- « Ils sont mariés depuis cinq ans. Ils ont préférés attendre d'être allés à l'université, et ils ont une petite fille de quatre ans. » répondit-elle.  
\- « Tu sais que Matt roucoule avec ma chère sœur sur une plage au Mexique ? » dit Kol.  
\- « J'ai appris ça, oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

Vidant le fond de la bouteille, Elena finit par poser sa tête sur les genoux de Kol, qui lui caressa les cheveux.

\- « Fais-moi ressentir quelque chose de fort. » quémanda-t-elle.

Doucement, Kol lui caressa la nuque. Elena ferma les yeux sous cette agréable sensation. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'aucun homme ne l'avait touché. Les doigts de Kol se faufilèrent sur la clavicule d'Elena, dessinant le contour de ses seins à travers son bustier. Elena laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Petit à petit, les doigts de Kol allèrent se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux jambes d'Elena.

\- « Désolé ma belle, mais pas comme ça. » dit Kol.  
\- « Hein ? » s'étonna Elena.

La seconde d'après, elle se retrouva allongée sur un lit. Kol était debout face au lit, et il enleva sa chemise. Elena se mordit les lèvres car il était très bien foutu. Il lui enleva ses bottes, puis sa jupe. Délicatement, il lui enleva son boxer en dentelle, et lui embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses. Quand il posa sa bouche sur sa féminité, Kol grogna. Elle avait un goût divin, et elle sentait affreusement bon. Elena, elle, plia les jambes et sentit son dos se cambrer. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et se laissa aller à la sensation de la bouche de Kol sur ses lèvres humides. Kol utilisa sa langue, et Elena failli s'évanouir. C'était bon ! Mais Kol s'arrêta pour enlever le bustier d'Elena. Le vampire plaqua sa bouche contre celle de la jeune fille avec force, et elle lui détacha le jean. Quand il se retrouva nu à son tour, Elena constata qu'il était déjà prêt.

\- « La nature t'a bien gâtée. » dit Elena.  
\- « Et tu vas voir jusqu'à quel point. » gronda-t-il en l'embrassant.

Et il entra en elle d'un coup sec, la faisant gémir très fort…

Quand Elena se réveilla dans les bras de Kol le lendemain matin, elle sourit. Doucement, elle sortit du lit et enfila la chemise que Kol portait la veille au soir, et elle le regarda dormir. Il était allongé sur le dos, et il était encore plus sexy quand il dormait. On frappa à la porte et Elena alla ouvrir, sans se soucier d'être en chemise. Elle tomba sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

\- « Euh, j'ai un paquet pour Kol Mikaelson ! » dit-il en tendant le colis.   
\- « Entrez ! » dit Elena.

Elle ferma la porte, et quand l'homme posa le paquet sur la table, Elena le força à la regarder et l'hypnotisa pour qu'il se taise. Ensuite, elle le mordit au cou, et but son sang. Elle fit attention à ne pas le tuer, et, quand elle arrêta de boire son sang, c'est Kol qui se chargea de refermer la morsure du cou de l'homme en lui faisant boire son sang. Elena l’hypnotisa de nouveau, puis, Kol signa un papier et le facteur s'en alla.

\- « Il avait quel goût ? » demanda Kol.  
\- « Pas terrible ! » grimaça Elena.  
\- « T'es sexy dans ma chemise. » dit-il.

Elena lui servit un sourire radieux, puis, s'assit sur la table et prit le paquet en main.

\- « Qu'est-ce que t'as commandé ? » voulut-elle savoir.  
\- « Une montre. L'ancienne que j'avais a rendu l'âme. » répondit-il.

Elena ouvrit le paquet, et y découvrit une superbe montre Dolce & Gabbana, toute noire et le contour de l'écran et quelques lettres et motifs blanc, et qui devait coûter une fortune.

\- « Classe ! » dit Elena avant de la reposer sur la table.

Kol se rapprocha d'elle, et Elena écarta les jambes pour qu'il puisse se tenir debout entre elles. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et le laissa l'embrasser.

\- « Mademoiselle Gilbert, regrettez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il très sérieusement.  
\- « Pas le moins du monde, Monsieur Mikaelson ! » répondit-elle.  
\- « Tant mieux, parce que j'ai l'intention de bien m'amuser avec toi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » lui dit-il en lui caressant les jambes.  
\- « Avant, mon téléphone ! » dit-elle.

Kol le lui apporta en une seconde, et pendant qu'il caressait ses cuisses, Elena consulta ses messages. Elle en trouva un de Caroline, lui répondant au dernier qu'elle avait envoyé :

« T'as raison éclate-toi, et je crois que je vais faire pareil. »

Elena sourit, encore plus quand elle lu un autre message de Caroline, plus long et qui datait de dix minutes en arrière.

« Viens d'atterrir, et devine qui m'a accueilli ? Et il embrasse super bien, t'auras tous les détails plus tard. »

Elena eut un petit rire avant d'éteindre son téléphone.

\- « Et si on allait prendre une douche ? » proposa Kol.  
\- « Avant... » fit Elena en enlevant sa chemise, et en déchirant le caleçon Diesel de Kol.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Kol tira sur les jambes d'Elena, l'approchant de lui et entra en elle.

\- « A combien de filles t'as fait l'amour sur cette table ? » demanda Elena.  
\- « Seulement toi ! » répondit-il.  
\- « C'est vrai ce mensonge ? » redemanda-t-elle.

Il lui donna un coup de rein qui lui fit cambrer le dos et qui lui arracha un gémissement. Leurs langues se touchèrent sensuellement, et Kol lui mordit la lèvre, la faisant saigner. Il profita qu'elle bascule la tête en arrière pour la mordre au cou. Son sang était délicieux, il ne pouvait s'en passer. Quand il ôta ses crocs de sa chair, il regarda Elena, qui était dans le même état que lui. Il sourit, avant de la rapprocher davantage de lui, et Elena planta à son tour ses crocs dans le cou de Kol. Ce fut une véritable explosion de sensation chaude dans le corps d'Elena. Son orgasme la frappa à cet instant, et Kol utilisa sa vitesse pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Deux mois plus tard, Elena vivait avec Kol car, dès qu'il a su qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôtel, il lui avait expressément ordonné de venir dans son appartement, comme ça elle n'aurait à faire aucun frais. Ils s'entendaient très bien. Ils sortaient ensemble, certes, mais sans faire de perspective d'avenir. Ils vivaient leur histoire au jour le jour. Kol ne faisait rien pour obliger Elena à tomber amoureuse de lui, et Elena ne faisait rien pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. Mais chacun ressentait un petit quelque chose pour l'autre. Ils ne sauraient dire si c'était de l'amour ou pas, mais en tout cas, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'aller voir ailleurs.

Un soir, alors que Kol était sortit pour se nourrir, Elena reçut un appel de Caroline.

\- « Il faut que tu viennes à Paris ! »  
\- « T'es encore en France ? »  
\- « Je ne veux plus en partir, jamais, cet endroit est juste magique. »  
\- « Klaus te gâte, avoue ! »  
\- « Oh si tu savais ! Bon, blague à part, je suis sérieuse viens à Paris, tu me manques. »  
\- « Je vais en parler avec Kol dès qu'il rentre ! »  
\- « D'accord euh, je vais te laisser, ce traitre entre dans la douche tout seul. HEY, ATTENDS-MOI ! Bye Elena ! »  
\- « A plus ! »

Quand elles eurent raccrochées, Elena éclata de rire, et Kol entra au même moment.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il.

Calmant son rire, Elena enlaça Kol de ses petits bras et dit :

\- « Juste Caroline qui est accro à ton frère. »  
\- « Que veux-tu ? On est irrésistible ! » se vanta Kol.  
\- « Et modeste en plus. » railla-t-elle.  
\- « Très ! » pouffa-t-il.  
\- « Elle veut que j'aille à Paris. » dit-elle.  
\- « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il. « On n'est pas bien en Allemagne ? »  
\- « Si, mais ce serait bien que je vois un petit peu ma copine, et toi tu pourras voir ton frère. »

Kol fit la moue, pas très convaincu.

\- « S'il te plaît, je te promets qu'on restera que quelques jours, et après on reviendra ici, ou on ira ailleurs. » dit-elle.  
\- « On ira où je veux ? » tenta-t-il.  
\- « Où tu veux ! » acquiesça-t-elle.  
\- « Tu préfères le train ou l'avion pour Paris ? » demanda-t-il.  
\- « Et si on y allait en voiture ? » dit-elle avant de se mettre à susurrer : « On pourra faire plusieurs arrêts pour se nourrir, et puis, on fera des arrêts câlins, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »  
\- « Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, Elena. » gronda-t-il.  
\- « Je sais ! » sourit-elle.  
\- « Très bien, tu veux partir quand ? » dit-il.  
\- « Hum, maintenant ? » suggéra-t-elle.  
\- « OK ! » acquiesça-t-il.

Ils prirent leur temps pour arriver à Paris, au bout d'une semaine. Kol mit le cap sur la maison que Klaus possédait dans les Bois de Boulogne, et lorsqu'il se gara devant la grande villa de Klaus, qui ressemblait plus à un château, la porte s'ouvrit sur Caroline, qui était radieuse dans une petite robe bustier blanche par-dessus un jean délavé. Elena, qui avait mit un short en jean marron et un dos-nu avec une paire de bottines, sortit de la voiture et prit son amie dans les bras. Elles éclatèrent de rire tout en se serrant dans les bras. Quand elles se séparèrent, Elena observa la maison et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Ma maison ne te plaît pas, Elena ? » fit la voix de Klaus, qui sortit à son tour de la maison.  
\- « Il faut toujours que tu vois en grand. » lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il lui fit un sourire moqueur. Un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Caroline prit Elena par la main et lui dit :

\- « Viens, on va se balader, on a plein de truc à se dire. »  
\- « Allons-y ! » acquiesça Elena, tout aussi excitée que Caroline.

Elles commencèrent à s'éloigner quand :

\- « HEY ! »

Elles se retournèrent vers Kol et Klaus, qui les regardaient, incrédules. Elles se contentèrent de leur faire un petit signe de la main, et de reprendre leur route à travers les bois, en riant. Les deux frères se fixèrent, puis, Kol rit et alla saluer son grand frère.

\- « Bon, tu vas m'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvé à coucher avec Elena. » lui dit Klaus.  
\- « Par où commencer... » fit Kol.

De leur côté, Elena et Caroline marchèrent à travers les bois qui ornaient la villa de Klaus, bras dessus bras dessous, heureuses de s'être retrouvées.

\- « Comment tu t'es retrouvé à quitter Tyler ? » demanda Elena.  
\- « Argh, j'en pouvais plus, on est resté pendant huit ans dans le même petit village pourri, et le peu de fois où on se rendait dans une grande ville, je devais le supplier. J'en avais marre de cette vie de pépère, alors je suis parti. » expliqua Caroline.  
\- « Il n'a pas essayé de t'en empêcher ? » s'étonna Elena.  
\- « Si, mais je lui ai dis que si j'avais su qu'on vivrait comme ça toute notre vie, et Dieu sait qu'elle va être longue, et bien je lui ai dit que je serai parti avec Klaus. » dit Caroline.  
\- « Non, t'as pas dit ça ? » s'effara Elena, à moitié amusée.  
\- « Et bien si, en plus, quand Tyler n'était pas là, je ne pensais qu'à Nik et à toutes les belles choses qu'il m'avait promise, et il avait raison, Tyler n'était pas fait pour moi. » dit Caroline. « En fait, depuis que je suis avec Nik, je revis, je suis libre, je fais ce que je veux, je me nourris directement d'un humain quand j'ai envie, en plus il fait l'amour comme une bête... »  
\- « Oh que je te comprends ! Depuis que je me suis éloigné de Stefan, tout est plus simple. Je ne les ai plus sur le dos, ni lui ni Damon, en plus quand j'ai revu Katherine, elle m'a fait clairement comprendre que je ne devais pas recevoir des ordres et assumer pleinement ce que j'étais. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, je suis redevenue là Elena d'avant la mort de mes parents, mais en beaucoup plus canon. » renchérit Elena.  
\- « Et, côté sexe, avec Kol, ça se passe comment ? » voulut savoir Caroline.  
\- « C'est le pied total, et tu n'es pas la seule à recevoir des cadeaux. » dit Elena.

Elle lui montra un bracelet en argent orné de saphir d'un bleu éclatant sur son poignet droit.

\- « Très joli ! » acquiesça Caroline.

Cette dernière lui montra un collier en or avec un diamant en pendentif.

\- « Rien n'est trop beau pour toi on dirait ! » lui sourit Elena.  
\- « C'est ce qu'il n'arrête pas de me dire. » fit Caroline en soupirant.  
\- « Tu n'as pas peur de te lasser ? » demanda Elena.  
\- « Après avoir passé dix ans dans un village à vivre comme une Amish ? Euh, non ! » réfuta Caroline.  
\- « J'ai jamais fait les boutiques à Paris. » dit Elena.  
\- « Y a des magasins sur les Champs-Elysées, certes c'est cher, mais c'est tellement beau. » s'extasia Caroline.

Elle lui désigna ses chaussures Louboutin en cuir vert.

\- « C'est du serpent ? » s'étonna Elena.  
\- « Oui, et c'est super confortable. » avoua Caroline.  
\- « Je devrais peut-être essayer. » dit Elena.

Elles se mirent à rire quand :

\- « Et bien et bien mais que vois-je ? Deux traitresses qui fraternisent avec l'ennemi. »

Une envie de meurtre envahit Caroline, et la rage qu'Elena avait enfoui en elle durant ces neuf dernières années remonta à la surface. Devant elles se tenait Damon, dans toute sa splendeur !

\- « Mais que vois-je ? Un psychopathe doublé d'un crétin ! » railla Caroline.  
\- « Si jamais tu me dis que tu me suis depuis toutes ces années, je te tue Damon. » le prévint Elena.

Le sourire de Damon s'agrandit, ce qui mit Elena en sacré pétard.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme Stefan et que tu ne vas pas te trouver une fille avec qui passer le temps ? » explosa Elena.  
\- « T'es pas au courant ? Stefan s'est remit avec Katherine ! » l'informa Damon.  
\- « Oui, je suis au courant, je te signale que Katherine et moi on s'est décidé à être ce qu'on est vraiment : une famille. Elle est mon ancêtre et je l'ai enfin accepté. Stefan est avec elle et bien tant mieux. » claqua Elena.

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, Caroline s'était mise derrière Elena et avait sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Klaus.

\- « Si t'es venu jusqu'à Paris pour me dire de quitter Kol, et bien tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil Damon. Je suis bien avec lui, et lui au moins il ne m'efface pas la mémoire. » cracha Elena.  
\- « Tu vas me le reprocher encore longtemps ? Bon sang Elena, oui ce que j'ai fait est nul mais je n’avais pas le choix. » dit Damon.  
\- « C'est mon pardon que tu veux ? Et bien ce n'est pas en me suivant partout où je vais que ça arrivera. » tempêta Elena.  
\- « D'accord, très bien ne me pardonne pas je vivrais avec, mais de tous les mecs qu'il y a sur cette Terre, il faut que tu te tapes un Originel ? Que chacune de vous, vous vous en tapez un, non mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi. » dit Damon d'un air dégoûté.  
\- « T'as bien couché avec Rebekah, et pourtant ça n'empêche pas Matt d'être heureux avec elle. » lui dit Elena.  
\- « Quoi ? Donovan aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? » s'emporta-t-il.  
\- « On n'a aucun compte à te rendre, Damon. » intervint Caroline.  
\- « Vous n'êtes même pas amoureuse d'eux. » s'ahurit Damon.  
\- « Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » demanda Elena.  
\- « Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui. » la provoqua-t-il.  
\- « Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre alors oui, je suis amoureuse de Kol, t'es satisfait ? » s'énerva Elena.

Elena se figea car, derrière Damon se tenait Kol et Klaus. Kol la regardait, complètement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Damon s'éclipsa. Seul contre deux Originels, euh valait mieux éviter !

\- « Elena ! » déglutit Kol.  
\- « On va vous laisser ! » dit Klaus.

Il prit la main de Caroline et retourna chez lui en un clin d'œil.

Kol se rapprocha un peu d'Elena, qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- « Elena, tu as dit ça pour te débarrasser de Damon, ou tu le pensais ? » demanda Kol.  
\- « Je le pensais, mais je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, enfin, pas comme ça, et pas si tôt. » répondit-elle.  
\- « Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.  
\- « Parce que je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'aimer de nouveau. Je ne veux plus souffrir. » avoua-t-elle en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues.  
\- « Elena, je t'aime moi aussi, et je suis aussi terrifié que toi. Je suis tellement bien avec toi. » avoua-t-il à son tour.

Elena sourit à travers ses larmes, et se jeta dans les bras de Kol. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces, et l'embrassa tendrement. Main dans la main, ils retournèrent à la villa en marchant lentement.

\- « Tu ne risques pas de te lasser de moi tôt ou tard ? » demanda Kol.  
\- « Et pourquoi je me lasserais de toi ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour.  
\- « Je ne sais pas ! » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'arrêta, et lui sauta dessus. Kol l'a rattrapa juste à temps, et elle pu enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

\- « Tant que tu me laisseras faire mes propres choix, que tu ne chercheras pas à me couver, et que tu ne me caches rien, alors tu vas m'avoir sur le dos pendant très longtemps. » répondit-elle. « Et, tant que tu continues à me faire l'amour comme tu le fais, alors là je ne suis pas prête de te quitter. »  
\- « Oh oh, t'es foutu ma belle, parce que tu vas grimper aux rideaux tous les jours. » rit-il.

Elle le rejoignit dans son hilarité, l'embrassa, et il la reposa sur ses jambes avant de reprendre leur chemin.

\- « Tu comptes faire quoi pour Damon ? » voulut-il savoir.  
\- « Oh, je crois qu'il a comprit, enfin j'espère. » dit-elle.  
\- « Je te proposerais bien de l'obliger à te foutre la paix, mais je sais qu'il prend de la Veine de Vénus. » dit Kol.  
\- « Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de lui ? » demanda Elena.  
\- « Oui, ce serait bien ! » dit Klaus.

Kol et Elena s'arrêtèrent, et ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient arrivés à la villa. Dans le grand jardin pour être plus précis. Klaus et Caroline étaient sur la terrasse, la jeune fille entourant la taille de Klaus de derrière.

\- « Elena, combien de temps je vais t'avoir comme belle-sœur ? » demanda Klaus, faisant mine d'être mécontent.  
\- « Crois-moi, ça me fait mal autant qu'à toi. » répondit Elena, en faisant semblant d'être dégoûtée.

Ils finirent par tous éclater de rire.

Ce soir-là, quand les garçons rentrèrent de leur chasse, ils trouvèrent Elena et Caroline dans le salon, devant un film, en train de pleurer. Elles se passaient une boîte de mouchoirs, et ne semblaient pas prêter attention à l'arrivée des garçons.

\- « Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous pleurez ? » demanda Klaus.  
\- « Parce que c'est triste ! » répondit Elena en sanglotant.  
\- « En quoi c'est triste ? » demanda Kol.  
\- « Bah, il meurt alors qu'il va être papa. » dit Caroline en sanglotant tout autant.

Klaus regarda son frère, et en une seconde, ils furent sur la terrasse.

\- « Je te promets, demain soir je sors Elena ! » dit Kol.

L'hybride sourit, et les deux frères s'assirent sur les marches de la terrasse, quand Klaus se remit à sourire.

\- « Quoi ? » demanda Kol.  
\- « Rien, c'est juste que, je ne t'imaginais pas être le genre à tomber amoureux. » répondit Klaus.  
\- « Je pourrais te dire la même chose. » contra Kol.  
\- « C'est vrai ! » pouffa Klaus.  
\- « Tu comptes rester encore longtemps à Paris ? » demanda Kol. « Je veux dire, ça fait un an que t'es là et je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop t'attarder dans une ville. »  
\- « Je reste pour Caroline, elle adore Paris. » répondit Klaus. « On partira quand elle voudra. »  
\- « Elena et moi on se sent bien en Allemagne. » dit Kol.

Klaus regarda son jeune frère en arquant les sourcils.

\- « Arrête de me regarder comme ça ou c'est toi que je fourgue dans un cercueil pendant un siècle. » le menaça Kol.  
\- « SÛREMENT PAS ! » hurla Caroline depuis l'intérieur.

Klaus éclata de rire, et se leva au moment où Caroline les rejoignait. L'hybride la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils s'éclipsèrent et une porte claqua à l'étage.

Elena vint s'asseoir à côté de Kol, toute trace de larmes effacées. Kol ne fit aucune remarque, et Elena posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- « T'es déjà venu à Paris ? » lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- « Quelques fois, notamment avant que mon frère ne me plante une dague dans le cœur. » railla-t-il.

Elle passa son bras sous celui de Kol, et chercha ses doigts, qu'elle entrelaça avec les siens.

\- « Kol ? »  
\- « Hum ? » fit-il.  
\- « Promets-moi de ne jamais changer, et de ne pas devenir pépère. » dit-elle.

Kol sourit, avant de dire :

\- « Je te le promets ! »

Elena chercha ses lèvres, et ils partagèrent un baiser pour sceller cette promesse. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, et ils approfondirent le baiser, quand Kol laissa ses doigts glisser sur les jambes dénudées d'Elena. Cette dernière déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise de Kol, et caressa son torse sans interrompre le baiser. Les mains de Kol remontèrent le long de son dos, puis caressèrent sa nuque.

\- « Et si on allait faire une balade ? » minauda Elena.  
\- « Hum, envie de fantaisies ? » ronronna Kol.  
\- « Envie de ton corps ! » susurra-t-elle.

Avec un grondement sourd, Kol resserra ses bras autour d'Elena, et s'éclipsa dans la nuit. Il s'arrêta dans un parc et se plaça derrière un buisson. Kol mit sa chemise au sol et allongea Elena dessus, avant de lui enlever son short et sa petite culotte. Elena s'occupa de lui défaire son jean et de le lui baisser en même temps que son boxer Diesel. Elle aimait le voir porter cette marque. Baissant le jean et le boxer sur les genoux, Elena en profita pour claquer les fesses de Kol, qui lâcha un grognement. Il l'embrassa, elle l'emprisonna de ses jambes, et il la pénétra d'un coup sec. Le cri d'Elena fut étouffé par la bouche de Kol sur la sienne, et pour exprimer son plaisir, elle lui griffa le dos, les épaules et les reins. Kol augmenta la pression de ses pénétrations, laissant ses grognements sourds prendre le dessus. Il enfoui sa tête dans le cou d'Elena, et la mordit pour boire son sang. Elena fit la même chose, et le plaisir intense qu'ils ressentaient déjà se décupla. C'était la première fois qu'ils buvaient le sang de l'autre en même temps. C'était... indescriptible !

Assis sur un banc dans le parc après s'être rhabillés, Kol et Elena se remettaient doucement de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- « Tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda Elena, qui avait posée sa tête sur les genoux de Kol.  
\- « Alors là, j'en sais rien mais une chose est sûre, on recommence quand tu veux. » répondit-il plaisantant.

Elena rit à son tour, et le couple profita du calme qui les entourait.

Le lendemain, Caroline emmena Elena faire les boutiques sur les Champs-Elysées, et elles y passèrent l'après-midi, ne rentrant à la villa qu'en début de soirée, les bras chargés de sacs.

Au bout d'une semaine, Elena décida de rentrer en Allemagne, et Kol et elle repartirent, laissant Klaus et Caroline. Ils rentrèrent en voiture, comme à l'aller, et s'arrêtèrent à plusieurs reprises pour se nourrir ou pour dormir, lorsqu’ils en ressentaient le besoin.

En arrivant à Munich, Elena et Kol s'habillèrent pour sortir, et allèrent en boîte passer une bonne partie de la nuit à danser. Au rythme des sons les plus endiablés, ils dansèrent au milieu des humains, collant leur corps l'un contre l'autre, se caressant et s'embrassant. En riant, ils allèrent à leur table et burent trois shots de vodka d'affilés. A travers la musique, Elena dit à Kol :

\- « Je reviens, tu ne bouges pas. »  
\- « Fais vite ! » grogna-t-il en capturant sa bouche.

Elena mit fin au baiser et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle se lava les mains et replaça ses cheveux rebelles à leurs places. Elle les avait lissés pour mieux les tresser, mais elle avait laissée deux mèches s'échapper devant ses yeux. Elle se remit un peu de gloss sur les lèvres, s'assura que sa chevalière et son bracelet étaient toujours en place et intact, elle ressortit des toilettes. Quand elle retrouva Kol à la table, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir une fille avec lui. Elle était visiblement éméchée par l'alcool, et elle était habillée comme une call-girl, malgré son jeune âge. Elena s'approcha et claqua :

\- « Je vous dérange pas ? »

La fille, blonde et assez jolie, la regarda en riant :

\- « Qui t'es toi ? »  
\- « La dernière personne que tu verras si tu ne lèves pas tes sales pattes du torse de mon mec. » menaça Elena.

La jeune humaine était outrageusement affalée sur Kol, les mains sur son torse, au grand désarroi d'Elena.

\- « Ton mec ? » répéta la fille.  
\- « T'as peut-être pas compris ? » dit Elena en se penchant sur la table. « Dégage ou je t'arrache la langue et je t'étouffe avec ! »

Sous la colère, Elena laissa une partie de sa nature vampirique ressortir, et les veines jaillirent autour de ses yeux, et ses prunelles, originellement marron, devinrent noires.

\- « Et là, tu comprends mieux ? » gronda Elena, sans sortir ses crocs pour autant.  
\- « Tes... tes yeux... » balbuatia la fille.

Kol, qui ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre, obligea la jeune fille à le regarder, et il l'hypnotisa :

\- « Oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer, oublie que tu nous as vu, va retrouver tes amis et amuse-toi ! »

L'hypnose faite, la jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait à cette table, puis, s'en alla retrouver les personnes avec qui elle était venue. Elena jeta un regard noir à Kol, qui fit :

\- « Quoi ? »

Elle ne dit rien, et quitta la boîte. Kol la suivit, alors qu'elle marchait, très en colère.

\- « Elena, Elena s'il te plaît ! » l'appela-t-il. « Elena, j'y suis pour rien d'accord ? Je n’ai rien fait ! »  
\- « Non, je te vois avec une autre fille mais t'as rien fait ! » rétorqua-t-elle, sans s'arrêter de marcher.  
\- « Et qu'est-ce que t'aurais voulu que je fasse ? Que je la tue devant plus de cent personnes ? » ironisa-t-il.  
\- « T'aurais pu l'hypnotiser avant que j'arrive et que je surprenne mon petit ami dans les bras d'une autre. » s'emporta-t-elle.  
\- « Elle m'est tombée dessus juste avant que t'arrive, et tu t'es énervé sans me laisser le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour m'en débarrasser. » s'expliqua-t-il.

Elena s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna pour lui faire face :

\- « Parce que maintenant c'est ma faute ? »  
\- « Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, et ta petite scène de jalousie me prouve juste que tu tiens à moi plus que tu ne me le montres, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de quitter la boîte. » répondit-il.

La colère d'Elena s'évapora peu à peu, et ses yeux redevinrent marron.

\- « Tu ne l'aurais vraiment pas touché, si j'étais arrivé un peu plus tard ? » demanda-t-elle.  
\- « Oui, je te le jure, et qu'est-ce que je ferais avec une humaine, à moins d'avoir envie de me nourrir, hein ? » fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.  
\- « Je suis désolée. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- « Ne le soit pas. » dit-il en lui touchant la joue. « Et puis, c'était très sexy. »

Elena se blottit contre lui en riant, et Kol l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser s'intensifia, ce qui fit monter en flèche la température corporelle d'Elena.

\- « Et si je me faisais pardonner ? » suggéra-t-elle.  
\- « Et je sais de quelle façon. » dit Kol.

Une fois à l'appartement, Kol obligea Elena à se pencher, dos à lui, sur la table. Elena agrippa les rebords en bois du meuble, et resserra sa prise quand Kol lui arracha sa culotte sans ménagement, et la pénétra sans attendre. Elena gémit, et arriva à enlever son décolleté. Les vas et viens de Kol en elle rendit Elena complètement dingue. La table commença à craquer sous les doigts d'Elena, ce qui fit sourire le vampire.

\- « Plus fort Kol ! » susurra-t-elle.  
\- « Dans ce cas... »

Kol s'éclipsa dans la chambre, et Elena se retrouva à quatre pattes sur leur lit, et Kol augmenta la pression de ses pénétrations.

\- « C'est assez fort pour toi ? » gronda Kol, qui donna un puissant coup de rein.

Elena sentit ses crocs sortir, et Kol lui mordit le cou. Collant Elena du mieux qu'il pu contre son torse, Kol lui donna son bras, dans lequel elle mordit.

Vingt ans plus tard !

Les pieds en éventail sur la terrasse d'un bar au Bahamas, Kol sirotait un cocktail exotique en compagnie de son frère, pendant qu'Elena et Caroline discutaient, assises à une table un peu plus loin.

\- « Ah, je pourrais m'habituer à ça jusqu'au prochain millénaire. » avoua Kol.  
\- « Et moi dont ! » approuva Klaus.  
\- « Des nouvelles d'Elijah et de Bekah ? » demanda Kol.  
\- « Elijah, comme tu le sais, est à Londres, mais plus seul si tu veux tout savoir. » répondit Klaus.  
\- « Il était temps. » souffla Kol, faisant sourire Klaus.  
\- « Et notre chère sœur roucoule avec son petit mari. Ils passent leur temps à voyager. » dit l'hybride.  
\- « J'aurais jamais cru que ce petit humain finirait par apprivoiser Bekah. » dit Kol.  
\- « Il a bien du courage pour la supporter. » salua Klaus.

Les deux frères trinquèrent et continuèrent de regarder les femmes de leurs vies.

Elles étaient heureuse de s'être retrouver après vingt ans.

\- « Alors, tu ne t'es pas lassée de Kol, on dirait. » s'amusa Caroline.  
\- « Comme toi tu ne t'es pas lassée de Klaus. » retourna Elena en souriant.  
\- « Je suis complètement folle de lui, et ce n’est pas prêt de s'arrêter. » dit Caroline, qui regarda en direction des garçons, quelques tables plus loin.

Klaus lui sourit, et elle lui rendit son sourire. Elena fit pareil avec Kol, avant de reporter son attention sur sa meilleure amie.

\- « Dommage que Matt n'ait pas pu venir. » s'attrista Caroline.  
\- « On le verra bien tôt ou tard. » dit Elena.  
\- « Plus tôt que vous ne le pensez ! »

Elles levèrent les yeux et virent Matt. Lâchant des cries de joies, elles se levèrent de leurs chaises et prirent le garçon dans leurs bras. Il les serra fort contre lui, et Elena vit Rebekah, radieuse, qui avait rejoint ses frères. Oui, l'éternité en valait vraiment la peine, pensa Elena. Elle avait ses deux amis avec elle !

Les trois Originaux sourirent devant les trois amis qui discutaient autour d'une table. Ils avaient tous les trois une chevalière à la main droite qui leur permettait de sortir au soleil, pour le plus grand plaisir de leur conjoint respectif.

Assise entre ses deux frères, Rebekah fixait l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui avait renoncé à vivre une vie humaine pour être avec elle. Matt ne cessait de lancer des regards furtifs à Rebekah, et il ne regrettait en aucun cas d'être devenu un vampire pour être avec elle.

Klaus se dit que toutes ces années d'attentes en valaient la peine. Il avait enfin la femme qu'il aimait à ses côtés, et, en dehors de sa famille qui partait toujours de son côté, il ne serait plus seul pour passer les prochaines décennies, les prochains siècles. Caroline était heureuse car Klaus la faisait vivre et la traitait comme une princesse, et l'aimait comme un fou. Il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux au monde.

Quant à Kol, le plus volage de la famille Originelle, avoir Elena à ses côtés depuis vingt ans ne l'avait en rien assagi, car Elena ne voulait pas qu'il change quoi que ce soit à sa façon d'être, mais il savait à présent la vraie signification du mot "amour". Elena, qui avait été transformée pour être sauvée de la mort à cause de sa belle-sœur, se dit à présent qu'être vampire avait vraiment ses avantages. Elle penserait toujours à ses parents, son frère, sa meilleure amie et sa tante Jenna, mais Kol était son éternité. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas sa décision d'avoir quitté Stefan, heureux avec Katherine.

Kol la faisait revivre, et Elena lui avait apprit à aimer.

Elena regarda Kol, et lui lança un sourire lumineux. Un sourire qu'il lui rendit, et qui voulait surtout faire comprendre à l'autre la profondeur des sentiments pour l'autre !

FIN !!!


End file.
